


necessary violence

by pointsnorth



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 'well I'M not fucking a haillenarte so', Artoirel is there for like five seconds, M/M, ageswap au, just another way to prove he's the better son really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tearing at the jugular will silence all critics, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	necessary violence

Artoirel has a broken arm and a black eye.

Only for a fleeting moment of course, before his roars of fury and pain make the conjurers come to fix him up. But Haurchefant just smiles with bloodied teeth when he slips through Francel’s window at the Haillenarte manor, crawling onto his best friend’s lap with every victorious air of a cat dumping a mouse at its owner’s feet.

“He won’t trouble us anymore. Arty, that is. I know he bothered you sometimes.”

As terrifying as his metallic breath is, there’s something innately comforting about its presence. Of course, Francel should feel safer with such a dedicated guard dog; no one else on Halone’s green earth would go to such lengths for him, and so the terror is kept at bay by unabashed worry and affection for the vicious thing currently pressed into his chest.

“I love you. I won’t let them speak ill of you.”

“I don’t mind, as long as you speak kindly to me.”

The taste of blood is much more pleasant when delivered past Francel’s lips, smeared over his own teeth in turn; Artoirel glowers when he sees the red smears at their mouths, but says nothing more.


End file.
